Kim Chiu
|hometown = Cebu City, Cebu |occupation = |Currently = Winner |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 |Place = 1st |TimesNominated= 1 (Week 5) |NominationsReceived= 2 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = prinsesachinita |InstagramUserName = chinitaprincess |Days = 42 |Currenlty1 = Winner}} is the winner of Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 Kim was known for her innocent and natural sweet charm. She was immediately adored by the viewers and even her fellow housemates, making her the season's "teen sweetheart". Aside from her charming personality, Kim was also performing well in most of their tasks. Kim had successfully formed friendships with almost all of her fellow teen housemates but her two closest were Mikee Lee and Gerald Anderson, whom both were having secret infatuations towards Kim. On the latter part of the series, Kim and Gerald developed a mutual infatuation with each other and the younger audiences who were hooked started forming a ship name called "Kimerald". On Week 5, Kim became part of the season's Big Four and a week later in a fairytale-themed Big Night, Kim became the first ever teenager to win Pinoy Big Brother after receiving a 41.4% of the total number of public votes. Biography The Chinese Cutie of Cebu Kimberly Sue Yap Chiu is the fourth of five children to William Chiu, a Chinese businessman from Mindoro and Louella (née Yap; 1959–2013), a Philippine Sangley native who migrated from Dinagat Islands to Surigao del Sur, Philippines. She is fluent in Cebuano (Visayan), Tagalog, English, with Waray, Hokkien and Mandarin Chinese beginner level only. Since her parent's separation in 1998, Kim had a dysfunctional relationship with both of her parents. She and her siblings were raised by their paternal grandmother and, as children, frequently moved residencies in the Philippine Visayas; locating in Tacloban, Leyte, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro, General Santos City, Mindoro and back to Cebu City until 2006. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 Post Big Brother *After winning, Kim Chiu became part of Star Magic. She and her on-screen partner Gerald Anderson became regulars in ASAP and appeared together in several ABS-CBN shows Spell, comedy sitcom Aalog-Alog and in the film First Day High. *In 2007, She starred in the primetime TV series entitled Sana Maulit Muli alongside Gerald Anderson which was released to significant acclaim. That year, she was nominated and eventually won the 38th Guillermo Mendoza Box Office Awards as "Most Promising Female Star" and "Best New Female TV Personality (for Sana Maulit Muli)" at the 21st PMPC Star Awards. Sana Maulit Muli was later released in Taiwan under the PTS network, under the title Chances. *In 2009, Kim Chiu secured her name as a top actress in the highly acclaimed TV series entitled Tayong Dalawa. She garnered several acting awards for her portrayal of Audrey, a woman who is loved by two military men. *Her movie I Love You, Goodbye became part of Star Cinema's official entry to the 2009 Metro Manila Film Festival. It was her first role as a villain and her first film to hit P100 million mark, with her receiving several nominations under different award giving bodies including PMPC, 12th Gawad PASADO Awards and the 34th MMFF for Best Supporting Actress. *In 2012, Chiu starred in a horror film with Vilma Santos entitled Healing. She played a woman who is cured from glomerulonephritis through a healer, but must suffer a curse. From this film, she received a number of Best Supporting Actress nominations from almost all of the film award-giving bodies, missing only the Gawad Urian and The Young Critics' Circle. *Chiu also returned to melodrama acting via Ina, Kapatid, Anak, alongside Xian Lim, Maja Salvador and Enchong Dee. After the series ended with an average TV rating of 30.3% via Kantar Media/TNS, it was awarded Best Teleserye of the Year at Philippine's 2013 Yahoo Awards and was aired internationally as Her Mother's Daughter, released in foreign territories including MIPTV in France and at DISCOP West Asia in Turkey. Her portrayal also earned her an award for Best TV Drama Actress.She reunited in a movie with Gerald Anderson titled 24/7 in Love, Star Magic's ensemble film in view of the agency's 20th year anniversary. *She starred in a film adaption of Ramon Bautista's novel co-starring Xian Lim, Bakit Hindi Ka Crush Ng Crush Mo?, released on July 17, 2013. Her performance received positive feedback and critics praise in view of her first comedic role on the big screen. *In January 2014, Kim Chiu cemented her commercial draw with the romantic-comedy movie entitled Bride for Rent. She plays Rocky, a poor woman who agrees to marry for money. As Star Cinema's first movie offering of 2014, the film met both critical and commercial success, earning more than P21.2 million pesos in its opening day and broke the P200 million pesos mark on its 8th day. The film established Kim Chiu as one of the country's biggest stars having both a successful film and television career. Having grossed P325 million, it is the sixth highest grossing Filipino film of all time, the second highest grossing Filipino romantic comedy movie of all-time, third highest grossing non-MMFF film of all-time and also the highest-grossing January-released film of all-time in the country. *After the success of her two films, Kim Chiu returned to television in the 2014 period drama, Ikaw Lamang. The series co-stars Coco Martin, Julia Montes, Jake Cuenca and KC Concepcion and dealt with social class, politics, and forbidden love. It held the first and second place viewer rating in its time slot and was awarded "Best Primetime Drama Series" at the 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television. This followed with the romantic comedy film, Past Tense and a portrayal as Mulan for Walt Disney Asia's 12 Days of Princess campaign. *In 2015, she appeared as one of five mistresses (alongside veteran actresses Kris Aquino, Claudine Barretto, Iza Calzado) in the high-profile film, Etiquette for Mistresses. She recorded the Cebuano songs "Duyog" and "Labyu Langga" for the film's soundtrack. She also top-billed in the rom-com, You Need Is Pag-Ibig, which is Star Cinema's official entry to the 2015 MMFF. *She has recently starred in the 2016 hit Philippine romantic drama, The Story of Us. *In 2017, Kim starred for a main role in the horror film, The Ghost Bride. *In 2018, Kim was included as one of the presenters in Pinoy Big Brother: Otso. Kim and her fellow Big Winner, Melisa Cantiveros together with Robi Domingo and Alex Gonzaga hosts the season's afternoon recap and companion show called Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold aired in ABS-CBN's afternoon block called Kapamilya Gold. Trivia *Kim Chiu is among, if not the most successful winner of Pinoy Big Brother. *She only got 2 total nomination points, which is among the lowest ever in the history of Pinoy Big Brother for a winner. *Kim is the second teenage winner in the entire history of Big Brother. Paul Brennan was the first teen to win in any international teen version of Big Brother. *Kim is the youngest winner in the entire history of Big Brother. She won Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 at age 16. Category:Winners Category:Season 1 (PHL Teen) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother Presenters